As an essential tool for collecting statistics to attendance of employees in various enterprises and institutions, an attendance system is already so widespread. From the original mechanical type to the current electronic type, and from a contact type to a contactless type, the attendance system has been developed for a considerably long time until the currently most popular electronic attendance system with contactless IC card. Now, the improvement and evolution of the communication technology present new opportunities for development of the attendance system.
The current communication technology has been developed into a period of 2G and 3G coexisting based on 3G, and developing towards Long Term Evolution (LTE). For pursuing higher efficiency, more excellent quality and more services of a communication network, operators adopt carriers with higher frequency, which causes the problems of decrease of coverage area and needing to increase more hardware cost. Aiming at the above problems, a Femto is the most effective method for solving such problems. Meanwhile, because the Femto changes some inherent forms of the past communication network, the Femto has new characteristics; for example, the characteristics of private attribute and customizability of the Femto bring more opportunities for development of other technologies.
At present, there are some methods and systems for implementing attendance over the common communication network in related technologies, but all these methods and systems basically need to make some customized designs for a mobile terminal, a common macro element and even a core network device. However, these customized designs involve that the operators need to update existing devices or individually customize new-purchased devices. Obviously, such an implementing method extends the problem of private attribute of a user side to an operator side, understandably, it is difficult to implement and high in cost.
Aiming at the problems of great configuration difficulty and high cost of a system for implementing attendance recording in related technologies, an effective solution has not been presented.